


You And I, Another Paradise

by amazonstorm



Series: The Fall of Rey [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Sith Queen Rey, Sort of a sequel to You Need A Teacher, Takes pieces of Canon from Rise of Skywalker, pseudo-sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: Sort of a sequel to "You Need A Teacher...Let Me Be That Teacher". In the aftermath of Snoke's defeat, Ventress Ren (Rey)  begins to have visions of the Sith Throne. Destiny is calling.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: The Fall of Rey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378913
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you thought I would never write for these two again not in this universe, huh? Well, it took me a while but I finally had an idea. I don't know how long this is going to be (definitely not as long as the original), but I thought there was a story here worth telling. 
> 
> Also as a side note, while the original fic finished before The Last Jedi and Rise of Skywalker came out, this fic will take elements of the plot from Rise of Skywalker. I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> This chapter takes place after chapter 97 of the original "You Need A Teacher" fic, think of this as an AU to that AU.

Ventress awoke with a start.She'd had the dream again. The Sith home world,cloaked figures chanting in a language she barely understood, laugher that echoed through her very bones...

She let the sheets out of her death grip and sighed.Freeing Kylo Ren from the grip of Snoke had clearly exhausted her, forced her to tap into powers she didn't know exsisted.But it had all been worth it, Snoke was gone, banished to some dimension she'd never see. 

It should have brought her peace. But instead, it brought strange dreams.

Carefully as not to disturb her husband beside her, she crept out of bed in search of something to drink.Some tea would calm her down...

But then, just as she reached the door of their quarters, she was struck by another vision. 

_A massive throne, flashing lights. Two cloaked figures._

_"Rey..."_

_A name she never thought she'd hear again_.

_"This is your place. Take your place. Your rightful place." Who was there? Who was that?_

_"This is the throne of the Sith! Your throne!"_

_Her throne?_

_"Take your rightful place and assume the power that was always meant to be yours!"_

_The figures lowered their cloaks. There she was, sitting atop the massive throne, eyes ablaze with glory. Kylo Ren was by her side, hand holding hers. He smiled at her._

_"I knew you'd make the right decision," he murmured, kissing her hand. "This was how it was meant to be"_

It ended just as quickly as it began and Ventress stood stone silent, frozen.

A vision? Of the future?


	2. Everyone's Looking For The Paradise Lost

Somehow, Kylo wasn't surprised to find Ventress in the Royal Library of Shah, combing through stacks of holicrons. She'd been distracted all throughout breakfast, only half listening to him and the Duchess when they spoke. Something was clearly on her mind.

"Are you alright, my love?" He inquired as he set down and pot of tea and a pair of cups beside her. "Your mind was worlds away at breakfast."

She paused in her reading to look up at him. "You noticed?"

A small smile. "Yes," he poured some tea for her and passed her a cup. "It's hard not to. What's going on?" He then noticed that the holicrons she was viewing all had to do with ancient Sith history. 

"Something within me has changed, Kylo," she murmrured, pulling up another holicron and signing deeply. "I feel that bringing you back tapped in to something deep within me, some power I didn't know I had. I've...been having visions."

He stilled. "Visions?"

"Yes," her hand reached for the cup and she took a careful sip. "Something is coming...I don't know if I'm seeing the future or the past or something else entirely."

"What are you seeing? Let me see so I can help."

"I would except...I don't know what I'm seeing..." Suddenly, she stilled as the holicron projected an image of a planet and then...a massive throne made of stone. 

"Is that it?" He could sense her shock and wonder. "Is that what you saw?"

"...the throne of the Sith...the Sith Homeworld...Exegol?" She stared at the image presented to her. It was definitely what she'd seen in her visions. 

And then, they both heard a voice, cutting through their bond with a sharp pain, almost overwhelming in it's force and intensity. 

_"Long have I waited..." ___

__There's a a shattering of glass and a great crash as the holicron depicting Exegol flickers before dimming out and Ventress crashes to the floor. Kylo falls as well, almost knocked out by the strength of what he's just felt. He manages to hold onto the table before he hits the floor, only to notice his wife unconscious, surrounded by glass and holicrons._ _

__"Ventress? VENTRESS?!"_ _

__

__"You want to go WHERE?!" the Duchess is horrifed at the mere suggestion. "Have you gone mad?!"_ _

__

__"Your Grace, if Ventress has seen it in a vision,if she feels something from there calling out to her, then we must go there. We must learn who it is who is calling to her," Kylo was expecting this sort of reaction from the Duchess and he was ready. After he'd taken Ventress to their room to rest and be tended to by medical droids, he'd summoned Storm and insisted on an audience with the Duchess. If anyone knew how to get to Exegol, it would probably be her._ _

__Queen Trinity of Shah, known to most, if not everyone, by her nickname of The Duchess, sat up straight on her throne at his request[[. She knew that her tendency to keep records of both the Old Sith order and the Jedi order as well as various artifacts would eventually come back to bite her. This was not the first time someone had made such a request. "Kylo Ren, I...I cannot help you. The last time I was called upon to find that place...it didn't end well. There is a reason it is considered a place of myth and I would much rather prefer to keep it that way."_ _

__"You know something you're not telling me," Kylo says, eyes narrowing._ _

__

__"There are many things I know that I choose not to disclose," the Duchess bit back. "I am not your enemy. But trying to find Exegol is for the foolish, the stupid or the damned suicidal."_ _

__

__"Am I a fool for wanting to help the wife who sought YOU out for your help and then drew into strength she didn't know she had to save me from decades of imprisonment within my own body? She sacrificed and suffered for me, out of love, and the least I can do in return for all of that is help her."_ _

__

__"You're probably not going to like the answers you're seeking."_ _

__

__"Then I'll take that chance." He was firm. "How do we get to Exegol?"_ _

__

__There was a deep sigh as she sat back. "You will not be able to find it in the traditional ways. It is too well hidden. There is an artifact you must find...it will show you the way. "_ _

__

__"You don't have it?"_ _

__

__"I do not, but I do have an idea of where you would be able to find it," She rose from her throne and peered at him. "You must go to Mustafar. That was where I last heard of it. If it is not there, you're welcome to come back and keep looking.". There was an expression in her eyes that he couldn't quite read and didn't like, but he let it go without remark. The Duchess was far older than her appearance suggested and someone that old had their secrets._ _

__

__"I apologise if I spoke out of turn," he said, realizing he'd probably been too harsh. "I just...there is something...her emotions...I...I don't know what I must to to assist her."_ _

__

__"There is only one thing you can do to help her right now...." The Duchess says. "Be with her. Be her rock. She will need you."_ _


End file.
